In burglary prevention, it is provided in the prior art to operate devices in the absence of persons within a building to simulate the presence of a person or animal to deter potential burglars. Known as “electronic guard dogs” (e.g. U.S. Pat. No. 4,212,007 A) with proximity sensors that reproduce barking sounds or TV simulators (e.g. U.S. Pat. No. 5,252,947 A) that simulate the typical light from a television. CN 203286484 U describes an LED lighting unit that generates a flickering light, for example to simulate a television. The LEDs of the lighting unit are activated in order to cause the flickering effect. TV simulators have the disadvantage of being indirectly related to presence since one assumes that someone only sits in front of the TV.
Automated on and off switching of light according to the 24-hour rhythm of a person is also used, as well as intelligent roller shutter controls combined with motion detectors. A disadvantage of such methods is that their deterrent potential in today's automation is comparatively low.
Furthermore, it is known from the claims of DE 10 2011 084 325 A1 to use LED projectors in order to project human or animal images on flat or cylindrical screens. Disadvantages arise from the installation and deinstallation expenditures of the screens and the high cost of these and of the LED projectors. Apart from that, in direct projections that display the image of a person or an animal, it is easy to recognize whether it is real or not.
DE 10 2009 015 466 A1 mentions the generation of light shadow switching by means of a controllable light source. By controlling the light source, moving shadows are also imitated. However, apart from the use of a light source with LED lamps, there is no indication as to how this goal should concretely be achieved.
WO 2009/081382 A1 describes a lighting unit with a matrix-like arrangement of LEDs, which is used to illuminate a building. The LEDs can be individually and independently controlled to produce the desired lighting.